Drama! and I'm not talking about what you think
by hardcandy101
Summary: The PC are forced to take a drama class what happened when the boys show up? review
1. Chapter 1

OCD

12:46

Science Class

Massie Block sighed as she looked at the cock, there was still three hours of school left. She was desperate to get home to crawl into bed and text her four BFF's. She sighed once more in defeat and started actually paying attention. All of a sudden a unfashionable seventh grader stumbled into the room and handed Mr. Myner a pink piece of paper after studying it for a minute he frowned and searched the class room. "Massie Block, Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvil, And Alicia Rivers" Alicia rolled her eyes at his mistake. "You girls are needed in the office."

The whole class started doing their oowwwssss! And the four girls looked at each other confused then turned to Kristen who shrugged even though they could all tell she was relieved her name wasn't called too. They all frowned and walked out of class.

Once they were in the hall Claire turned to her friends. "What did we do?" Claire didn't care if the others heard the panic in her voice.

"You mean what did we do that we got caught for." Dylan giggled at her own joke. As they all sat down on the bench outside of Principale Burn's office. "NEXT!!" A cranky old lad's voice came from the other side of the door.

Massie rolled her eyes and got up and tried to pull down her way too short of skirt for school rules to allow Marc Jacob's plaid skirt. And rolled her shoulders back and applied the latest glossip girl. She was so ready.

They entered and Mrs. Burns actually smiled, but not a I'm so happy you could make it smile, a I'm so happy I get a chance to crush you smile. "Hello ladies, please take a seat." They nervously looked cautiously at each other and sat down in their own individual seat.

"Well let's get to the point." She scanned the row of girls rasing in eyebrow. "I've resently been informed that you quit the soccer team. Is this true because I know the five of us had an agreement about your activities after school."

"So I have decided that I will have to choose and activity for you." She sighed as if it killed her to do this. "Drama."

"What!" All the girls said at once, except for Claire who was obviously excited because it was something she was good at.

Massie had expected it to be cheerleading or something...cool, but this was not acceptable! She looked out the window thinking about how her life was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Just outside the auditorium

4:10

(The first Drama Audition)

"Rating time!" Massie Block announced as they lingered in the halls of BOCD. "Hmm..." She scanned the row of girls thinking very carefully about who to pounce on. "I'll start with...Kristen." She smiled when she noticed just how nervous Kristen looked as she stumbled forward and bowed her head ashamed.

Massie wondered if she was just being modest she looked good definitely a 9.9. "Hmm...9.3." Massie always had to win the rankings. After they had all Received the same score(except Massie who got a 9.8) they all confidently walked into the Auditorium.

(The boys POV)

"Why are we doing this?" Derrick said as he sat down in the auditorium with his crew. He was so not about to walk up on stage to audition for the wizard of Oz.

"Because josh has turned gay and wants to play Dorothy" Cam joked and punched his friend in the arm. He was so ready to go up and make a fool of himself.

Josh blushed(Yes guys blush too) and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I told you we will get college credit for this." All the guys looked at him like he was crazy but then shook their heads in shame. Few! Josh thought he knew the only reason why he was doing this was that Claire was now an actress. She had to show up.

As if on cue the whole PC walked in the door and gasped seeing the five boys infront of them.

(back to the girls)

"OMG! This is so not happening!" Massie tried to hide herself behind Claire whose Blue eyes were so wide and fixed on Cam.

"Aw just in time ladies please take your seats." The director pointed to a huddle of empty chairs in the corner. The PC did as they were asked and bowed their heads ashamed. "Okay let's get started..Oh, and based on your appearance I will tell you which parts you will be auditioning for." She looked at her clip board. "First pair up... Massie Block, and Camron Fisher!"

They walked onto the stage and nodded at each other. "Hmm... Massie you will be auditioning for Dorothy, and Camron the scarecrow." She handed them scripts and they began. Cam was amazing he was perfect for the part he nailed every line. And Massie ..Well...SHE SUCKED!!.

The auditions ended and the Director promised to post the list the next day. Every one had done great especially Josh, and Claire(who had been Partners) They had really clicked on stage.

"Claire wait up!" A males voice came from behind and both the boys, and the girls clique's watched. "Umm..." Josh stumbled, and looked at his feet.


End file.
